How to live in this world
by Nanashima Riku
Summary: Aku menyayangi ibu dan aku akan selalu bersama ibu. /Masamune POV's/ Oneshoot dan ada OC.


©2015 Capcom / Sengoku Basara.

Tittle: How to live in this world.

Genre: family and hurt/comfort.

Rated: K+

World: Sengoku era.

Character: Masamune Date, Yoshimori Mogami (OC), and Katakura Kojuro.

(Perhatian: Ibu Masamune ooc. Sifatnya ini bukan alami dari sejarahnya.)

Enjoy…

* * *

(Masamune's POV)

Tinggal di rumah kecil, sempit dan pengap. Rumah yang tak layak untuk dihuni. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Aku tinggal berdua bersama ibuku. Ibuku orang yang ramah dan sangat sayang padaku. Walau aku memiliki mata cacat dari lahir ibuku yang bertanggung jawab membesarkanku tanpa didampingi oleh seorang ayah. Aku merindukan ayahku. Aku dulu mempunyai ayah, namun karena ibu dan ayah berkelahi akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah.

Aku memandangi halaman luar lewat jendela kecil. Melihat anak-anak seusiaku bermain-main tanpa ada yang mereka pedulikan. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka, mengingat diriku yang tidak seharusnya berada di luar bermain dengan mereka.

Suara pintu belakang terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ibuku yang membawa keranjang yang berisi pakaian kotor.

"Masamune-kun, jangan duduk di tempat cucian. Nanti kamu jatuh," kata ibuku.

Aku memandangi ibuku, memegang gorden jendela dengan kuat dan siap untuk turun dari meja. "Bagaimana kau membantu ibu mencuci baju?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Pakaian kotor sudah dicuci dan dijemur. Ibu duduk di lantai depan rumah dan aku duduk di pangkuannya. Ibu menggenggam kedua tanganku, mencium ubun kepalaku dengan bibirnya yang lembut. "Rambutmu panjang ya, Masamune-kun."

Aku menaikkan kepalaku dan mencoba menatap wajah ibu. "Bagaimana ibu memotong rambutmu?" kata ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Cuma poniku ini agak sedikit panjang dan setiap aku berlari poniku selalu mengganggu mata kiriku," sambungku, "Dan juga, saat ibu memotong rambut bagian dekat telingaku itu sangat sakit."

"Eh!? Benarkah? Maaf ya, Masamune-kun. Ibu tidak menyadarinya," sambung ibu, "Lain kali, ibu akan melakukannya dengan benar deh. Ibu janji," ucap ibu sambil membelai rambutku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi kayu dan memakai kain putih yang terikat di leher. "Ouch!" pekikku kecil.

"Aduh, guntingnya malah nyangkut lagi. Maaf ya, Masamune-kun," ujar ibuku yang berusaha sekuat mungkin menjauhkan gunting yang sudah tumpul dari rambutku.

Sesudah memotong rambut, aku mengernyutkan kedua alis mataku. "Ibu melakukannya lagi," geramku.

"Ahaha…" tawanya kecil. Sambung, "Maafkan ibu ya, Masamune-kun."

Aku melepaskan kain putih yang sudah kotor dengan helaian rambutku. Poniku yang sebelumnya panjang sekarang rapi dan pendek seukuran telinga. Ibuku duduk jongkok di hadapanku dan menyisir poniku dengan lemah.

"Tapi sekarang kamu makin lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih mirip dengan malaikat."

"Ibu bergurau. Semua malaikat memiliki rambut kuning emas, jadi punyaku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mereka, itu menurut anak-anak di depan."

Ibu menyentuh pipiku dengan menelunjukkan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian membelai lembut pipiku, "Itu menurut mereka, ibu pernah melihat malaikat berambut hitam sepertimu," sambungnya, "Sesudah kau lahir di dunia ini, ibu tahu bahwa kau adalah malaikat tercantik yang pernah ibu lihat."

Aku memandangi ibuku. Senyuman kecil aku perlihatkan di hadapannya dan kemudian aku memeluknya.

Walaupun aku hidup tanpa seorang ayah,

Aku bersyukur, ibuku bersedia menemaniku.

Sampai kapanpun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membeli beras 5 kg di warung dekat dengan rumahku dan membawanya dengan kedua tangan mungilku. Aku membukakan pintu dan melihat ibuku duduk di ranjangnya.

"—Kau sudah membeli berasnya?" tanya ibuku.

"Iya," jawabku. Sambungku kembali, "Di mana dokter?"

Ibu hanya tersenyum lemah dan memandangiku dengan sendu. "Katanya, ibu akan baik-baik saja. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir check-up ibu."

Ibu menaikkan tangan kirinya dengan lemah dan mengajakku untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya. Aku mendekati ibu dan merangkul tangan kirinya.

Aku memeluk ibuku. Tubuhnya yang sekarang begitu kurus karena terus kehilangan berat badannya setiap hari, aku bahkan bisa merasakan tulang rusuk dan punggungnya. Ibu membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"—Ibu tidak sadar, rambutmu sekarang makin panjang, ya."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku terus memeluk ibuku.

.

.

.

"—Saat ibu sudah baikkan, ibu akan memotong rambutmu dengan rapi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Aku terbangun di pelukan ibuku. Namun yang paling aneh adalah sekarang tubuhnya mendingin. Kedua tangannya pun aku rasakan sangat kaku.

Aku melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang begitu kering, dan matanya yang tertutup seperti orang tertidur. Aku menyentuh pipi ibuku yang sudah kurus. Membangunkannya dengan suaraku yang kering.

"—Ibu... bangun..."

Tidak ada reaksi.

Aku pun terus-menerus membangunkan ibu, namun apa daya.

Aku tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, aku terus berada di samping ibuku. Bau menyengat tidak membuatku menjauh darinya. Aku menghabiskan beras yang ibu suruh padaku. Aku memasaknya sendiri dan membagikannya kepada ibu. Mencuci wajahnya setiap hari dan membelaikan rambutnya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun aku jalani. Persediaan makanan telah habis, sudah ke-10 hari aku bersama ibu, tapi aku tetap ingin bersamanya meskipun aku kelaparan, penampilanku rusuh, banyak noda di mana-mana.

Tidak ada seorang pun menyadari bau ini. Aku tidak berani keluar. Aku tidak berani melihat dunia. Aku masih belum berani untuk meninggalkan ibuku.

Hari ke-11, aku tertidur di bawah ranjang. Samar-samar, aku melihat kain putih yang berada di bawah ranjang, aku pun mengambilnya. Setelah mengambil kain tersebut, aku melihat kembali kain ini. Ini baju ibu. Baju waktu kami mencuci baju bersama-sama.

Aku menitikkan air mata. Mengingat semua hal yang kami lalui bersama.

Aku memeluk baju ibuku dengan erat. Memakai baju itu dan terus menangis di dalam memori kita.

Hari ke-15, aku duduk lemah di dinding. Tangan dan kakiku telah kehilangan berat. Kini wajahku kurus. Apakah aku akan menyusul ibuku?

.

.

.

"Tok tok tok," suara pintu kayu pun terdengar. Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Tok tok tok tok tok tok," suaranya pun kini keras.

"Clek," pintu pun terbuka. Membiarkan cahaya matahari dan bayangan besar masuk ke dalam rumah yang gelap.

Dia berjalan mendekati ibuku. Memandanginya dan tidak menghiraukan bau busuk yang sudah ada di sekelilingnya.

"Nona Yoshimori?" ucap si pria bermantel coklat itu. Lanjutnya, "Sepertinya anda mengidap penyakit HIV."

Mendengar perkataannya tersebut, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengucapkan satu kalimat, "Dia sudah mati..."

Suaraku yang kecil itu pun terdengar olehnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Melihat tubuh mungilku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dan kau... kau masih hidup?"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Huh... siapa namamu nak?"

"Masamune. Date Masamune..." balasku dengan lemah.

Pria itu memandangiku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil topi bundarnya. "Begitu ya, tenyata nona Yoshimori..." ucapnya. Dia duduk di lantai berhadapan denganku.

Aku hanya menatap. Sunyi.

Dia menaruh tas kopernya di samping kanannya dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya, "Namaku Kojuro. Katakura Kojuro. Salam kenal."

Aku tetap menatapnya dengan hening.

"Soal nona Yoshimori. Dia mantan majikanku dulu. Dan saat tuan Terumune mengutusku untuk menemuinya dan juga ingin mengambil anda kembali."

Masih tetap dalam keadaan hening.

"Anda adalah pewaris sah dari clan Date, Masamune-sama."

Masih… aku tetap masih dalam posisiku.

.

.

.

Pria yang bernama Kojuro pun membawaku ke rumah ayah dan mendidikku semua hal bela diri. Ibuku telah di makamkan dekat dengan pemakaman keluarganya.

Beberapa hari di rumah ayah, Kojuro membawakan kain putih yang berisikan senjata.

"Ini pedang warisan dari kakek buyut tuan. Dan kini menjadi milik anda sepenuhnya," ujar Kojuro.

Aku melihat enam pedang itu. Mengambil salah satunya dan mencoba melakukan gerakan. Kojuro yang melihat gerakanku yang salah tersebut hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahinya.

"Tuan salah melakukan gerakan."

Aku menghentikan gerakan tersebut. Menatap Kojuro dengan bingung. "Aku—sama sekali tidak tahu—cara memainkan pedang," kataku.

Kojuro yang mendengar perkataanku tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. "Akan saya ajarkan anda cara menggunakan pedang. Pertama penglihatan anda mesti jernih tanpa ada gangguan seperti… poni rambut anda."

Aku memegang poniku, poni yang sudah sangat panjang ini menutupi wajahku. Saat aku memegang poniku, sekilas aku mengingat ucapan ibu.

.

.

.

'Ibu tidak sadar, rambutmu semakin panjang, ya.'

.

.

.

'Saat ibu sudah baikkan, ibu akan memotong rambutmu dengan rapi.'

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan cermin, memotong rambutku dengan sangat berhati-hati. Potong ke kiri, potong ke kanan. Aku memotong rambutku secara karuan, karena ini pertama kalinya aku memotong rambutku sendiri.

.

.

.

'Saat ibu sudah baikkan, ibu akan memotong rambutmu dengan rapi.'

Air mata pun jatuh dari pipiku. Aku terisak. Mengingat kata terakhir ibu.

"—Kojuro…"

Kojuro menolehku. Aku tidak menatapnya dengan langsung, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mulai menangis.

"—Aku tidak bisa memotong rambutku dengan rapi," lanjutku, "—Ibu melakukannya dengan sangat baik—"

Kojuro tidak merespon kata-kataku. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan kain putih baju ibuku yang masih menempel di badanku.

"Seorang pendekar tidak akan pernah menangisi kepergian seseorang yang ia sayangi," ucap tegas Kojuro.

Aku masih mengusap mataku.

Hening beberapa saat. Kojuro pun melirikku, "Sudahlah, Bontenmaru. Apa kau mau kuantar ke tukang cukur?"

Aku sudah mengusap mataku. Aku kembali menatap cermin dengan kedua mataku yang memerah. "Tidak. Aku akan memotong rambutku sendiri."

Kojuro tidak mengubris. Dia membiarkan aku melukai diriku sendiri.

* * *

Dua belas tahun lebih, aku menjalani hidupku sebagai seorang jenderal. Semua yang aku peroleh mendapat pujian dari masyarakat yang aku kuasai. Mata kananku yang dulunya terbuka bebas kini telah tertutup oleh penutup mata berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

Aku berada di kamar mandiku. Melihat refleksi diriku yang berada di cermin kaca. Memotong rambutku sedikit demi sedikit agar terlihat bebas dan mudah di atur. Sesudah memotong rambut, aku mengambil handukku dan melapkan ke leher punggungku yang penuh dengan sisa helaian rambut.

Selama dua belas tahun, aku terus-menerus melatih diriku agar menjadi kuat. Kojuro mengajariku cara menggunakan pisau belati, bela diri, bersosialisasi, berpakaian rapi dan elit di mata masyarakat, dan menggunakan pedang.

Cukup keras dia mengajariku tapi aku berterima kasih kepadanya karena sudah menjadi mata kananku.

Ibu. Aku sayang padamu. Aku berharap ibu tenang di alam sana.

Kojuro. Jujur saja, kau berengsek tapi ajaranmu selama dua belas tahun itu sangat aku hormati.

Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum mengingat ibu dan aku yang hidup dalam keharmonisan.

"Tok tok tok," suara pintu menggangguku.

"Masamune-sama. Tuan Yukimura dan pasukannya berada di area depan perbatasan Oshu," ucap Kojuro yang berada di balik pintu.

Aku menaruh handukku dan memasang baju perangku. Merespon apa yang dikatakan Kojuro dengan senyuman kecil di wajahku.

.

.

.

"Suruh mereka kemari, Kojuro."

* * *

The End~

A/N: Halo. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksiku yang berjudul 'How to live in this world.'

Aku telah menepati janjiku di chap 3 'Housekeeping Mouri' kan?

Ini baru Masamune yang jadi anak-anak, tinggal Mouri, Chososkabe, Yukimura, Mitsunari, Sakon, Katsuie, Ieyasu, dan semua karakter Basara. Umm…. Kisahnya aku bikin sedih karena aku terlalu banyak baca cerita sejarahnya(berulang-ulang hingga mendapatkan feel dalam ceritanya tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya ngarang). Dan lagi, nama ibunya Yoshimori Mogami dari clan Mogami. Sifatnya gak baik kok, kalian coba baca cerita sejarah Masamune. Aku cuma mau ngarang dikit buat menyejukkan hatiku. Akhir-akhir ini, aku berkelahi dengan ibuku dan tidak bicara selama seminggu.

Jadi, aku pengen rasanya menikmati cerita ibu yang pengertian dan ramah. Ha ha ha.

Dan maaf ya, yang sudah baca 'Housekeeping Mouri' di A/N-nya yang aku bilang akan menulis 'keluguan dan kepolosan' anak-anak. Maaf aku meng-PHP-in kalian.

Oke, sekian ya…

Tolong tinggalkan jejak.


End file.
